Unsure?
by Poweredbyinternet
Summary: Sebaciel. Ciel doesn't feel loved.. But luckily he has a butler that can tie cherry stems in a knot with his tongue to clear his mind of doubts. Fluffyish one shot teehee
**A/N: I'll warn you in advance, they are majorly OOC. I'll just pretend it's because I "adapted them to my writing style" but in reality it's because I'm too bad of a writer to keep them properly in character. Hope you enjoy regardless!**

"Sebastian." A soft whisper drifted to where the demon was standing, preparing to blow out the candles and leave his young master to sleep.

"Yes, my young lord?" He replied, drifting over to stand beside the bed.

Ciel sat up slowly and moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. A soft blush dusted his cheeks, barely noticeable in the low light. But to a demon, it was apparent.

"Sit with me." Ciel stared at his bare toes, and gestured to the bed dismissively.

Sebastian sat on the bed and folded his hands in his lap with a slight air of annoyance, though he was careful not to let it show. "What do you need?"

Ciel's gaze drifted from his toes to his fingers, which he played with absently. His normal brash, confident demeanour was gone. For the first time in a while, he truly seemed his age, innocent and meek. It was the first time that Sebastian had seen the young Earl Phantomhive in this state, and couldn't help but be slightly surprised.

"Sebastian." Ciel began, still not looking at his butler. "Does everybody hate me?"

"Not everybody." Sebastian replied, interest now piqued, gazing intently at Ciel. "Why ever would you think that?"

"Don't patronize me. Every time we are working on a case, or go anywhere in general, people from the Yard and even strangers mutter about me. If I can hear them, certainly you can as well." Ciel scoffed. "They say I don't deserve the things I have, that I'm not reliable. They call me an insufferable brat. The worst is when they say that they feel sorry for me, that I have nobody to love me. Is that true?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. He certainly did hear the things said, and it made him want to snap their necks for talking about his Young Lord in such a disrespectful manner. But he didn't think that the comments affected the Earl very much, though now that he thought back he did notice something hidden in his eyes earlier today.

"I don't think that's true at all, my Youn-"

"Sebastian, this is an order. Until I tell you otherwise, call me Ciel."

Sebastian nodded, accepting the strange order. "Very well. I don't think that's true, Ciel. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian are certainly very loyal to you. Elizabeth is also quite fond of you. And I don't believe that would be possible if you were what they say you are." Sebastian couldn't even bring himself to say the words "insufferable brat".

"Yes but do they love me?" Ciel pouted, ashamed of showing such weakness in front of his demon. "Elizabeth has been betrothed to me since we were children, and though I suppose we could be referred to as friends I don't believe there's any real love there. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny are my servants. It's their duty to be loyal to me and the Phantomhive house. And you, well I don't even know if you actually have a heart."

Sebastian was growing increasingly more surprised. In his years serving Ciel, never had he shown any desire for anything but revenge, and maybe a good cup of tea. But never a desire for love. What had caused this unnatural change in his Young Master? Whatever it was, Sebastian vowed to fix it.

"I do have a heart, and it is capable of all of the same things that yours is, my y- ... Ciel." Sebastian replied, touching the left side of his chest gently.

"It is capable of love?" Ciel's mismatched eyes meeting Sebastian's for the first time during the conversation.

Sebastian hesitated for a second. He had begun to experience a strange fondness for his master, and whether it developed from reverence or respect, he would never know. But it was now plain to him that he did love Ciel, no matter how much he wanted to avoid him knowing it. It was dishonourable... A demon falling in love with his next meal? Highly unheard of.

"Answer me, Sebastian." Sebastian hadn't realized how long he was thinking before Ciel peevishly interrupted his thoughts. "Consider that an order."

"Yes, my heart is capable of loving." Sebastian stated finally, still trying feebly to not confess his attachment to his master.

"And tell me, Sebastian. Whom do you love?"

For the first time in his life as a demon, Sebastian was nervous. Even though he anticipated Ciel's asking this, thinking of the answer that was destined to leave his lips made him anxious. A thick layer of uncertainty settled among them, and Ciel seemed to have to cut through it to meet Sebastian's crimson eyes once more. Ciel almost seemed to challenge Sebastian, knowing what he would say, but still disbelieving.

"You, Ciel." Sebastian sighed.

Ciel's look of defiance turned quickly to one of bewilderment as the blush creeped slowly back onto his face.

"Do you really?" He whispered.

Sebastian inclined his head softly. "I cannot lie, Ciel."

"Answer me this, then." Ciel looked away again bashfully, the youth in him being brought out again. "Would it be your desire to stay with me during the night, and hold me when I feel alone. To tell me that you love me before I fall asleep, and when I wake up." He chuckled sadly at his own wishful thinking. "To kiss my doubts away?"

Sebastian smirked gently. "If you should permit it, then I have to admit that my answer is yes. And even if it wasn't, you could simply order me to."

"I wouldn't order you to do that." Ciel admitted. "There are a lot of things I will make you do. But if I order you to love me against your will, it would feel false and forced. That's the last thing I want. But if it would be your desire, and the love would be true, then I grant you permission to act as you see fit. And to be completely honest.." Ciel took a deep breath. "For a long time, I have desired a love as such. A love free and true, that I don't feel as if I have experienced in a very, very long time. And I feel childish to admit it. But I want to feel loved again."

Sebastian took Ciel's chin and gently turned his head to gaze into his eyes once more. The pure blue was tinted with something different this time, an innocent look, that seemed to be unintentionally pleading for Sebastian to reach out and hold him. Once again, it was so unusual that Sebastian couldn't help but be a bit off-put by it.

"I promise," Sebastian murmured. "If you allow me to love you, it would never be forced. It would be as free, and as pure as you desire. And if you would allow it, I could hold you whenever you would like. I could tell you truthfully that I love you if you are ever doubting it. And I can sleep beside you and kiss you goodnight, and I can be the first thing you see when you wake up if you so desire."

"Sebastian." Ciel's eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned gently into the hand cupping his chin. "Hold me."

Sebastian willingly complied, gathering the small boy in his arms. Ciel nuzzled into his chest, sitting comfortably in his lap. Sebastian dared to reach a hand up to stroke his master's hair, but Ciel didn't argue at all. He melted into the touch, showing a tenderness that was unknown even to himself.

"I'm such a child." Ciel admitted, opening his eyes and staring blankly at the candles flickering softly in the elaborate candle holder. "Desiring love when I am supposed to be a guard dog, a machine of coldest ice and steel."

"I'm sure an actual child would be a lot more terrified if they were cuddling with a demon." Sebastian chuckled, whispering close beside Ciel's ear.

Ciel allowed himself a small smirk, and pushed Sebastian softly so that they were both lying down. Sebastian kicked off his shoes gently, and pulled of his gloves in a fluid motion. Ciel helped him out of his tailcoat, muttering that it must be uncomfortable and blushing again. Sebastian smiled at the display before Ciel settled back down with his head on his shoulder, hand resting softly over his supposed heart. Sebastian wrapped his arms back around Ciel, one hand pressed into the small of his back, and one resting softly on his cheek. The feel of Sebastian's heartbeat seemed to be the last piece in the puzzle, completing Sebastian's love for him. Ciel shivered softly and Sebastian immediately pulled the blanket over both of them.

Ciel moved his hand from Sebastian's chest and grabbed his hand, inspecting the black fingernails and the seal of the contract they shared.

"You have such dainty hands, Sebastian." Ciel whispered. "Aside from the black nails and our contract, they could be human woman's."

"How flattering, Ciel." Sebastian replied, curling his fingers around Ciel's and bringing their hands back on top of his chest.

Ciel chuckled gently, and gazed intently into Sebastian's fiery eyes. "I'm tired and wish to sleep now. May I have a kiss goodnight?"

Sebastian let a smile skip across his lips as they drifted towards Ciel's. Sebastian brushed his master's ashen hair away from his eyes and paused for a fleeting second before finally closing the gap between their mouths. Ciel met him with an unexpected hunger, folding gallantly into the dance of the kiss. Sebastian met him with the same level of passion, exploring him in a way he never had before. Demon and human intertwined together, mouths caressing and embracing in a forbidden tango, the fires of their hearts beginning to join together to burn as one. Eventually they separated, breaths coalescing.

"Goodnight, Ciel." Sebastian breathed, pecking his lips one last time before resting his chin softly atop the younger's head.

Ciel never did order him to call him "Young Master" ever again.

 **A/N: AHAHHAHAHA I SHOULD BE SLEEPING. But the fluffy plot bunny punched me in the nose with this story so. Here I am. And yes, I should be working on my multi chapter stories but I like doing one shots okay?! If I run out of ideas for multi chapter stories I don't really want to continue them but I feel like people will hunt me down like "ERMAGERD Y U NO FINISH CHU STORIE" because that's how I feel and I just agh. One-shots FTW, babe.**

 **Anyways, review for free invisible cookies. X**


End file.
